


019

by CanineR7A7



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brief mentions to my OC, Does it count as incest if they're not technically related?, Eleven and Kali escaped together, Other, The gate was still opened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-14 18:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13596150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanineR7A7/pseuds/CanineR7A7
Summary: Eleven and Kali only came to Hawkins to lay low, they didn't expect to be roped into saving the world.





	1. Chapter 1

“I think we lost ‘em.” Axel laughed as they entered Hawkins; Kali glanced at him and attempted to hold back her laughter when he flinched at Jane’s glare.

“I’m sorry I doubted your sister, girlfriend, whatever it is you two are.” This set everyone off; Jane smiled when Funshine’s arm was draped over her shoulder.

“Never thought I’d see the day he was scared of someone smaller than him.” The man joked, ignoring Axel’s glare.

“Do you want me to make him see the spiders again?” Kali smirked.

“What did I ever do to you?” Axel groaned, attempting to bury his head in the side of the van.


	2. Chapter 2

They were approaching a small cabin in the woods when they saw it, the group halted; Kali and Jane held their breaths.

“The hell is that thing?” Dottie shrieked, it could be a dog – it certainly stood the right way for one – but its head was bulbous, lacking a snout or ears. Axel had started to pull the pistol from his waistband when the creature was thrown through the window.

“A warning would’ve been nice.” He laughed as he turned to face Jane, who was already wiping blood from her nose.

“Well, if there’s anyone in there, they already know we’re here.” Kali started walking again, subconsciously interlacing her fingers with Jane’s, Axel shook his head, those two were far too adorable for their own good.

“Door’s locked.” Funshine grunted, not a second later they heard a chain drop and the lock click, it was clear that the people inside didn’t do it. The group walked in, seeing – what looked like – some-kind-of alien on the floor and a pair of guns pointed at them.


End file.
